daytondiodefandomcom-20200213-history
Survey Questions
Survey Objective What information do we want our survey to give us? How to distribute? Maybe Snowball Sampling Potential Survey Questions Put questions you want to be put in survey here: #Have you been to Diode? #Where are you located? #What would you be willing to pay to have 24/7 access to Diode? #Do you have your own personal workspace? #What tools would you like access to? #What training classes are you interested in? #What is a hackerspace? #have you ever heard of a hackerspace? #What is Dayton Diode? #Would you ever be a member of hackerspace? #Would you consider yourself a hacker? #Would you consider yourself a maker? #What hobbies do you participate in? #Do you have a workspace for your hobbies? #Do you need a workspace for your hobbies? #Would you like to work on your hobbies with other like minded people? #Would you be willing to pay to have 24/7 access to a workspace that contained many of the tools you need for your hobbies? #What field do you work in? #Do you work for yourself or for a company? (trying to see if co-working space could be a useful thing for our members) #What one tool do you not have but you wish you did? Think big! Survey Three to ten questions culled from the list above to answer XXX objective. #foo #loo #goo #bim #baz #bar #poo Survey Questions Chosen *Questions voted on to put on Survey during Sept 2013 Meeting **5 - What tools would you like access too?- **13 - What hobbies do you participate in?- **15 - Do you need a workspace for your hobbies?- **16 - Would you like to work on your hobbies with other like minded people?- **6 - What training classes are you interested in? **20 - What one tool do you not have but wish you did?- **3 - What would you be willing to pay to have 24/7 access to Diode?- **4 - Do you have your own personal workspace?- **18 - What field do you work in?- **2 - Where are you located?- Questions put in a logical order #Where are you located? #What field do you work in? #What hobbies do you participate in? #Do you have your own personal workspace? #Do you need a workspace for your hobbies? #Would you like to work on your hobbies with other like mined people? #Would you be willing to pay to have 24/7 access to Diode? #What tools would you like access too? #What one tool do you not have but wish you did? #What training classes are you interested in? Questions Reworked #What hobbies do you participate in? ##Arduinos ##Plastic models ##Radio control planes, boats, cars ##Robots ##Woodworking ##Electronics ##Programming ##3D-printing ##Model rocketry ##Metalworking ##Replica props ##Costuming ##CNC ##Web design ##Computers/Networking ##Ham Radio ##Video Games ##Other #Do you have access to a workspace for your hobbies? (multi-select) ##Yes and it's great ##Yes, but I need more room ##Yes, but I need better tools ##No, and I need a space ##No, and I don't need a space #Do you like to collaborate with other people on your hobbies? ##Always ##Often ##Sometimes ##Rarely ##Never #What tools would like to have access too? ##3D Printer ##Laser Cutter/Engraver ##Woodworking Power Tools ##General Hand Tools ##Computers ##Soldering Station ##Reflow Oven ##Plasma Cutter ##Welders ##Metal Casting Equipment ##CNC Machine ##Mills/Lathes ##PCB Equipment ##Other #What one tool do you wish to have? Think Big! #Dayton Diode, like most makerspaces, is funded primarily through dues. It is important to understand how much members can pay... So, how much would you be willing to spend per-month to have access to a workspace and tools for your hobbies? #Are you interested in any of these training classes? *''Multiple selections with checkboxes'' ##3D-Modeling ##3D-Printing ##Arduino Introduction ##Lockpicking ##Woodworking ##Metalworking ##Welding ##Metal Casting ##Soldering ##Programming ##Computer Networking ##Machine Learning ##Robotics ##Other #What is your zip code? *''I figure someones zipcode would be specific enough for our purposes '' #What is your profession?